Anyone who has ever observed the operation of, or who has actually operated a fork lift vehicle will appreciate the complexity of the various control levers for achieving the movement of the fork arms, the operator compartment, and/or the travel movement of the vehicle itself. The present invention has a simplified, ergonometric, control system having the majority of its controls in two handles. This control system has the great advantage of being ergonometrically efficient. That is, the vehicle is easy to operate. Reference is made to copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/802,171, filed Dec. 4, 1991, in which the ergonometric controls are explained in more detail. The teachings of the copending application are incorporated herein by reference.
One of the added advantages of a fewer number of controls is the further capability for mounting these controls in a more efficient manner. The present invention now provides controls that can be configured as an integrated part of the seat arm rests of the vehicle. In this manner, an efficient, integrated combination of controls and seating system is made possible. The seating arrangement itself is also improved as a result of the ergonometric design, thus allowing the operator to assume various standing, crouching or seated positions heretofore unavailable with standard seating arrangements.
The integrated control and seating system provides another desirable feature for the operator, wherein the vehicle can be operated while the operator faces either a tractor first or fork first direction.
It is not uncommon for fork lift operators to complain that their hands, feet and/or back hurt after a normal operating shift. The integrated system of this invention provides additional operating positions, thus reducing the possibility of operator discomfort.
In standard control systems, levers are remotely located about the operator compartment, and require an extended reach for access. Obviously, there is wasted motion moving from one lever to the next. Some typical controls that are presently in use require extended push or pull movements to actuate the desired vehicle functions. All of these excessive operator movements and inconveniences of control access cause operator fatigue, operator cumulative trauma disorders such as carpal tunnel syndrome, and operating inefficiencies. In addition, these extraneous movements threaten safe vehicle operation.
The present invention reduces or eliminates these added motions, since most of the controls are at the finger tips of the operator. Also, because the controls are now part of the arm rests of the seat, they may be swiveled or moved with the arm rests to accommodate the operator's comfort zone. The operator can now change his position to either a standing, seated or crouching profile. The seat itself can fold up or fold down to accommodate the facing directions and/or positions and directions assumed by the operator in operating the vehicle.
In conclusion, the invention provides a versatile control and seat configuration for material handling vehicles, which configuration provides ease and efficiency of operation of the vehicle.